Depressing Moments
by Dragonfly and K-chan
Summary: Short, depressing moments of insight from various Naruto characters.
1. Sasuke

A/N: I was bored when I made this…yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!" A raven shrieked as it burst out of the bushes ahead, startling Sasuke on his return journey to Konoha.

"Stupid bird." He muttered angrily, Sharingan eyes flashing blood red in the dim lit forest. He then frowned as he realized it sounded like it was calling him "Baka, Baka"

Yes, he was stupid. Stupid for losing control. Stupid for believing Orochimaru would really give him the power he wanted. Stupid for almost killing someone who had only wanted to help. Stupid for running away from all of it. Stupid, for killing almost all of Orochimaru's enemies before realizing he was being used. And most 'Baka' of all was leaving his only friends with broken hearts.

The bird flew away into the trees above, disappearing from his view. He frowned again, this time of sadness.

Now he was all alone.


	2. Sakura

A/N: I was bored when I made this…yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!" a raven called out as it burst into the sky, leaving behind a startled Sakura.

Her sea-foam green eyes followed the birds' movements through the sky, baby pink hair blowing back in the wind. She frowned realizing that it sounded like the bird was saying "Baka, Baka!"

Yes, she was stupid. Stupid for not helping out her team. Stupid, for not realizing what Sasuke was planning. Stupid, for letting Naruto go after Sasuke for her. Stupid, for being helpless. Stupid for getting in the way all the time. And most "Baka" of all was depending on her friends and hiding behind them like the useless coward she was.

The bird disappeared from view, into the heavens above. She frowned, realizing that she was helpless to the world.

She had to face it; even that bird was more useful than her.


	3. Naruto

A/N: I was bored when I made this…yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!' a raven shrieked as it flew in front of a startled Naruto eating ramen.

His deep blue eyes stared deep into his ramen bowl, wondering what his next bite taste would like, when he realized something. It sounded like the bird was calling him "Baka! Baka!"

Yes, he was stupid. Stupid for falling for Sasuke's nice guy trick. Stupid for letting himself get hurt. Stupid for believing that Sasuke would be nice to him. Stupid for believing that everything would be great that he had friends. Stupid, for not being able to protect Sakura. Stupid, for not being able to do more for his friends. Stupid, for always screwing thing up. Stupid, for not being able to save Gaara the first time. And most "Baka" of all was actually allowing the ero-sennin to talk him into forgetting about his best friend, Sasuke.

He sighed as he stood up, and walked away. Leaving a barely eaten bowl of ramen.

He was so much of a loser he couldn't do anything right, not even protect the ones closest to him: his friends.


	4. Kakashi

A/N: I was bored when I made this…yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!" a raven shrieked as it flew over the memorial statue, leaving a startled Kakashi-sensei and a hastily dropped dating book.

"It was just a bird, how silly of me." He sighed as he bent down and picked up his book, flipping to the page he left off on. Then his eye widened as he realized it had sounded like the bird was saying: "Baka, Baka!"

Yes, he was stupid. Stupid for not being able to protect his team from the real world horrors. Stupid, for not being able to stop Sasuke. Stupid, for coming in late to help stop Sasuke. Stupid, for teaching Sasuke such a reckless move. Stupid, for worrying Sakura. Stupid, for ignoring Naruto because he had thought of him only as a class clown. Stupid, for entering his team in the chuunin exam so early. Stupid, for following the rules of the shinobi so strictly. Stupid, for allowing Obito to get hurt and killed. Stupid, for not realizing Rin's feelings for him. Stupid, for not listening to Iruka's advice. And most "Baka" of all was letting the stupid flirting books take over his life.

He sighed as he closed the book and tossed it over his shoulder.

This day, he decided he would turn up early for a mission. With no lame excuses.


	5. Iruka

A/N: I was bored when I made this…yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!" a raven shrieked as it flew past a startled Iruka's window.

"Oh. It was just a bird." Iruka said, putting on a fake smile as he looked around at the empty classroom, for it was now spring break. Then he his head dropped as he realized it sounded like the bird had been calling him a "Baka, Baka!"

Yes, he was stupid. Stupid for getting so attached to his students. Stupid, for not being nicer to Naruto. Stupid, for complaining to Kakashi and saying that they weren't ready. Stupid, for letting the only person he had ever considered family get hurt. Stupid, for letting Naruto pass. And most "Baka" of all was believing that they would never grow up.

He sighed as he stood up and walked to the door, positive expression on face.

He was going to go find his old students and congratulate them.


End file.
